


The Kale Kronicles (working title)

by zamluxeon



Series: The Kale Kronicle [1]
Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Gen, Goomba - Freeform, OC, door - Freeform, koopa - Freeform, mario - Freeform, original - Freeform, paper, revamp, thousand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamluxeon/pseuds/zamluxeon
Summary: 20 years after the events of TTyD, Kooper has a family. But, on the horizon, something looms over them, shadows are spreading and Evil can be felt in the very air... Something's wrong. The Thousand-Year Door is open again.





	The Kale Kronicles (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of a story I did 7 years ago. It was really close to me and I decided to do a revamp of it.

“What do you mean you’re sold out?! I called in to put those Courage Shells on hold TWO DAYS AGO!”  
The toad turned red, stammering slightly. “I am aware of this sir! But as our policy states, we can only hold an item for 24 hours, not two days! After the one day period ended, they went back onto the shelf. Not too long after that, a man named Mario came in and bought them all. He said they were for a request or something. I’m terribly sorry sir, but could I perhaps offer you something else instead?”  
I sigh, loudly, rather disappointed. “No, no, it’s fine. Will your stock refresh tomorrow?”  
The clerk nods with a hesitant smile. “Indeed, I will be obtaining more merchandise tomorrow. If I obtain any Courage Shells, I’ll be sure to let you know.”  
Smiling, I reach out and shake his hand. “Thanks a bunch man, it means a lot to-“  
“BIIIIG BROOOOOTHERRRRRRR!!!!”  
I gulp, feeling my Koopa skin go straight from yellow to Ghostly white. “Uh oh…”  
“Is something the matter?” the toad asks me. He cocks his head to the side in confusion.  
I look back with a worried, almost terrified, expression. “What time is it?”  
The clerk looks to his watch, adorned with a slender plumber wearing a green shirt, blue overalls, a green cap, and brown boots. “About 2:00 PM, why do you ask?  
“My sister” he whispers. “Mom must’ve sent her to fetch me. I was supposed to be home an hour ago.”  
“You’d better go then, huh?” the clerk asks with a smile. I could sense the ornery tone.  
I turn and glare back, smiling with a light chuckle. “Oh shut up” I say in a smart aleck tone. I turn around and zip through the open doorway, hearing the clerk chuckling to himself under his breath.  
Outside, I look around the village frantically. To my right: the gate to Petalburg Village; the gate guard, Bob; and Bob’s house. To my left: the remainder of Petalburg, including my own house.  
“Sis! Where are you?!” I cry out, putting my hands to my mouth.  
A bush rustles. I approach cautiously, slowly, my heart racing. Suddenly, a young female Koopa jumps out screaming.  
“GAAAAH! Oh, Sis, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” I yell as I clutch my chest.  
She giggles as she walks up to me. “Well, mom sent me to fetch ya!” She giggles again.  
I groan, pinching between my eyebrows, shaking my head. “You always were really annoying… fine. Tell mom I’m coming.”  
“Oh no, I’m escorting you” she says with an ornery smirk. I chuckle as I shake my head again. “Why am I not surprised…?” We walk home, and a waiting there on the porch swing was an older female Koopa with a dark blonde ponytail. She’s wearing a pink apron and a white shirt underneath. The large blue house, shaped like a turtle shell, towered high above the trees of the forest nearby. “Hey honey, where ya been?” she asks us, standing up as we approach the building. We walk up the porch steps and hug our mother. I didn’t wanna answer, made apparent by my silence. “Go inside you two” she tells us. “Your father is fixing dinner as we speak!”  
“Again? Didn’t we almost die the last time he tried cooking…?” I managed to get a little laugh out of her.  
I walk inside, and surprisingly, the smell that hits my nose is… pleasant. Not that of a burning undead skunk, as per the norm… I walk into the kitchen and see some McBowsers sacks. Yeah, I should’ve known…  
I take my usual spot at the table, smelling our meals as the intoxicating aroma pile drives my nostrils. I can feel myself practically drooling. Soon my family joins me, giving an okay to the commencement of operation scarf-our-faces once dad sits down.  
“Son,” my father starts, swallowing his food. I noticed a rather angry glare from mom directed straight at him. “Tomorrow you start your training.”  
I barely manage to choke down the fry I was eating. “Wait what? Really?” I ask, after using my milkshake to wash down what nearly kicked my bucket. “You mean it?”  
His goes to respond, but before he could even speak, mom interrupts. “Now dear, we talked about this…”  
“But Honey Shell, we have to teach them what we know! Our son gets to learn how his old man used to fight alongside Mario himself, and our daughter gets to learn how to be bossy-erm, how to run the house.”  
My sister and I lock eyes for a moment before turning to mom.  
“Well I changed my mind.” She says casually.  
Dad stands up, slamming a yellow fist on the table. “You can’t do that! You’ve already done your part, and I haven’t even gotten started!”  
My sister and I take our food into the living room and flip on the Super Koopa Bros. Show, one of my sister’s favorites, and continue to eat.  
“Getting pretty hectic ain’t it?” My sister looked over to me, asking in a somewhat somber tone. I just nod in reply. “Just another ordinary day in Petalburg…”  
“Well, for us anyway” I add on. She smiles and looks back towards the television. I do the same to see the Red Koopa uppercut an obviously evil looking Goomba.  
“So, why were you in the item shop?”  
I look back to my sister, who didn’t even turn away from the TV. “For Courage Shells.”  
“Why would you need those?”  
“Promise not to tell mom?”  
“Look who you’re talking to.”  
“That’s what I’m afraid of…” I whisper under my breath. A french fry hits me on the nose and my sister giggles quietly. “I’m gonna go to the Excess Express. I read an article recently about acts of possession and strange noises coming from one of the cars. But as you know, I’m a coward. Sure, my dad helped to defeat the Shadow Queen, but I think his Courage Gene was passed down to you.”  
She cracks a smile. I just silently chuckle to myself.  
“Anyway, I wanted those Courage Shells to enhance my defensive capabilities, which I believed in turn would take away my cowardice.”  
She sighs, but still doesn’t look my way. “Mario beat ya to em, didn’t he?”  
I quickly look at her, shocked. How did she know that?  
“I was watching you” she says, as if reading my mind.  
I stare at my sister in disbelief. “You little brat…”  
We both end up laughing and watch the rest of the show. As the credits start to roll, my parents call me into the kitchen. When I walk in, they’re both sitting at the table next to each other, smiling.  
“Okay what did I do?” I ask, a bit worried.  
They both laugh a little, but mom is the first to speak. “Nothing sweetie. We just wanted to talk about something.”  
“Okay look, those magazines aren’t mine, but a friends that I am holding on to for a while!”  
When they both look confused, I quickly say “Nothing, never mind.”  
“We’re gonna talk about that later” Mom assures me with a stern look, then asks for us to talk. After I sit down, silence seem to take over the entire room. Finally, my dad starts to speak.  
“Now son, your mother and I have been talking, and we decided to let you pick. Do you wanna train with me, or-“  
“OOORRR, get a Nintendo Switch?”  
We both stare at her and yell “WHAT?!” in unison.  
“Dear, that is NOT what we spoke about!”  
“Oh pish posh” she says smiling. “I promised him one when they came out anyway.”  
Dad looks at me and I shrug.  
“So dearie, take your pick! A BRAND NEW SWITCH, or sweaty, tiring, exhausting, pointless, stupid training?”  
I blink a few times, trying to process everything. Dad is still glaring at mom, who simply looks away, giggling.  
“Well, a Switch is pretty awesome…”  
Dad seems shocked while mom smiles brightly. I swear I saw a glimmer in her eye.  
“And the new games for it are rather amazing…Plus all my friends have one already…”  
I swear, I have never seen my mom dance so happily before…  
“I’m gonna have to go with training.”  
“YES! IN YOUR FACE!!!” Dad screams, pointing at his wife. The design that adorns the table is slapped on his face like he was made of Silly Putty. He quickly sits down and clears his throat. “I mean, good choice son.” He shoots a victorious glance at mom, who turns away with a loud humph. “We start tomorrow! Crack o’ dawn me boy-o!”  
He gets up and skips – yes, actually skipping – out the back door, yahooing the entire way. Mom just sits there sulking. “Well, it was up to you, dear… so,” she looks up at me, smiles, and says “have fun!”  
Feeling a little bad, I go outside onto the porch and sit on the swing, thinking it might clear my head a little in regards to what just transpired. I watch the sun set, relinquishing the final rays of day behind the horizon, and go to sleep. Feeling a yawn, thinking maybe I should do the same thing myself. I swing for a while before heading back inside to see my sister already asleep, watching TV, the remote tightly clasped in her hands. I pick her up, take her to our bedroom and tuck her in on the top bunk. Yes it was difficult. Afterwards, I get myself into the bottom bunk after taking off my shell and putting my jammies on. I fall asleep quite easily, filled with thoughts of the next day and what’s to come with it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's part 1. Or chapter 1. Idk, wutev. XD
> 
> So, any friendly and/or harsh criticism is welcome. Even appreciated.


End file.
